To Learn is to Survive
by InoYamanakaXShikamaruNara
Summary: 20yearold Sakura Kinomoto and her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji meet up with their childhood Chinese friend, Syaoran Li. Soon after getting together, they are attacked by an unknown creature. Then they turn to Eriol Hiiragizawa. READ IT to see what happens
1. The Escape

A gentle breeze brushed against her cheeks, whispering wordlessly in her ears, tugging at her long blue hair. Her pure sweet voice carried upon it, seemingly moving to the tune.

"_A twinkle in the night sky, far, far away_

_A golden star I gaze upon in my dreams._

_On this sleepless evening,_

_I sing alone._

_Tomorrow I'll sing with you_

_On the wings of a dream."_

The circulation of the tender air was broken as she breathed in deep, relishing the feeling of relaxation. She closed her eyes, leaning farther out on her railing, longing to sprout wings and fly through the clear summer sky, just like her best friend could.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

The twenty-year-old Tomoyo opened her eyes to the sky, smiling to herself.

_Speak of the devil…_ she thought, giggling inwardly. She glanced down, seeing her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto, waving wildly. She returned the wave with a widening smile.

"I'll be down in a moment!" She turned and rushed through her deck doors, closing them behind her; she sprayed a fresh layer of cherry blossom body spray and headed down the stairs. Her dress, falling to just above her knees, was beige, with hot pink flowers lining along the hem at the bottom. It was held upon her shoulders with clear spaghetti straps.

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" Sakura cried, grabbing Tomoyo's hand and taking off in the direction of downtown. Tomoyo laughed at her friend's impatience and let her drag her along.

"Ah hah!" Sakura shouted, pointing frantically at a brown-haired boy sitting on the patio of the girls' favorite pub. His head turned revealing a smile on his face. Tomoyo waved as the girl's approached.

"Li-san, it's so good to see you!" Tomoyo exclaimed, overwhelmed at seeing their childhood friend. She hugged Syaoran, and stepped back to Sakura's side.

"It's been much too long, Tomoyo-chan."

"Ten years later and you still haven't given up on your camera," Syaoran stated sarcastically. Tomoyo beamed proudly, holding up a glistening silver and black video camera. She looked at Syaoran, whose smile had dropped, and so had Sakura's. She sighed, knowing something was up.

"What's the real reason, Li-san?"

"The real reason for what?"

"The real reason you came here. You have to tell us something, do you not?" Tomoyo's voice became soft, almost inaudible. She clearly knew what it was.

Sakura searched her friends face. _She's got it all figured out, and I'm the one with magic…_

Syaoran sighed, looking down at his hands which were folded in his lap.

"The real reason…err…there is someone…after you two."

"What?" Sakura asked dumbfounded. Syaoran looked irritated for a moment, but the feeling passed as soon as it came. Tomoyo gathered her thoughts, and breathed in deep, as if looking for courage.

"What kind of "somone" are we looking at?"

"A human and his…pet."

"Pet?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Correct. It's a creature made from the shadows, it has unstoppable power. The only things that can _fight_ it are the Sakura Cards, but even those aren't strong enough to _defeat _it."

Sakura's shoulder slumped.

"So…there's no hope in getting rid of it." Syaoran shook his head. His arms were folded across his chest now, showing his discomfort.

"It's not just us they're after…" Tomoyo said with fear surfacing in her voice.

"They're after me, as well."

"But if the Sakura Cards can't defeat it, then what can?" Sakura's voice was rising, along with the fear. Suddenly the ground shook violently, causing things from higher up buildings to fall. A flower pot went tumbling down right above Sakura.

"Look out!" She and Syaoran leapt away just as it shattered at their feet. Tomoyo let out a breath of relief, until the ground shook again.

"That would be the creature."

"Inside! Quick!" Syaoran ordered, herding his friends inside the pub. There was a horrible loud high-pitched screeching sound, and the windows of the pub shattered. Everyone dropped to their bellies in attempt to avoid the flying glass.

Tomoyo's hands flew up, her arms shielding her face as she fell back. In Sakura's eyes, her friend fell in slow motion as the glass shot towards her.

"Shield!" There was a blinding light at first, and then nothing. Tomoyo waited for the pain to strike, but nothing happened. She looked up to the sound of shattered glass clattering noisily to the green marble floor. A worried looking Sakura turned her face to Tomoyo's, panting slightly.

"That was quick thinking, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo breathed. She placed her calm hand on Sakura's own shaky one, and helped her up as she stood as well.

"I think we need advice from Eriol-teme," Syaoran suggested from behind the girls, quietly.

"Syaoran! Don't call him 'teme,' please!" Syaoran backed off from Sakura's sudden defensive attitude, putting his hands up in an 'I-didn't-mean-it' action.

"Sorry! Jeez," he added under his breath. He led the girls out of the now ruined pub and turned towards the house on the topmost hill just inside of Tomoeda.

A high pitched ringing of a bell traveled through the splendid halls, reaching the ears of its possessor. He opened his mouth, his voice coming deep and strong, carrying to the kitchens where a ruby-haired woman worked busily for dinner.

"The door, Nakuru-chan," he said.

"Right away, Eriol-kun," She chimed brightly, placing her oven mitts down and skipping joyfully to the door. She opened it and stopped in surprise, her smile fading. "Err…Eriol-kun? Do you want visitors before dinner?"

"Yes, Ruby, I've been expecting them."

"Oh…OK!" She practically shouted in happiness. She took Sakura's hand and started to show her the way. Sakura reached out for Tomoyo's, and she grabbed hold. Syaoran just followed quietly, showing signs of a scowl creeping across his fine features. They entered a deep room, going back further than the dim light reached. Shadows stretched along the walls, making the room all the more eerie. In a tall-standing chair sat a blue haired boy with circular glasses over his large grey eyes.

"Welcome, my old friends."

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo and Sakura squealed. They ran over and as he stood they jumped on him in hugs.

Eriol chuckled, embracing the girls in return.

"Just as childish as I remember." He turned to Syaoran, then. "How did you know I was back here?"

"I was seeing Meilin-nii-chan to the airport when I saw Ruby in a car, so I decided to follow, and saw you get in. But forget that, Eriol-san. We need your help."

Sakura's head felt light and dizzy, her eye lids felt heavy with a dreadful sleep. Her lips were hot with a nameless fear. The whisper of the ticking clock seemed to explode in her ears, and when Eriol spoke, everything seemed to shatter and her head imploded and she squeezed her eyes shut…but everything seemed normal again. The impossibly loud noises were quiet whispers, the clock barely making a sound, Eriol's hushed voice barely audible.

"This shadow creature was ordered to attack here?" Eriol let the information sink in as Syaoran nodded sorrowfully. He glanced at Sakura, who was cringing slightly, rubbing her forehead, and he frowned in concern.

"I know something about this creature," Eriol said. "You can fight it with magic, but it takes tremendous power to defeat it, as it flees whenever it is hurt badly."

"Some monster that is, more like a tame lion." But Eriol shook his head discouragingly.

"This monster revives itself, and each time it comes back, it is ten times stronger."

Syaoran's smug little smile faded.

"Oh…" his shoulders slumped in defeat. Suddenly, the ground shuddered, lamps clattered and crashed to the floor. Sakura jumped up to her feet in alarm, as Ruby still hugged Tomoyo, only more protectively this time. Sakura turned to her.

"Keep Tomoyo-chan safe, okay?" Ruby nodded. Sakura turned to Syaoran and nodded. "Let's go."

A flash of blue lightening split the sky, followed by a deafening crack of thunder that rolled on until it was silenced by a tremendous roar, uttered from deep within the city. The pair took off towards the burning buildings as a giant shadow outlined with flame rose above the fires with reaching tongues that licked the darkening sky, abolishing houses and business offices.

Sakura stopped as her legs felt like straw. She watched the flames rise in slow motion, her family's faces appearing in her minds-eye. Fear twisted her stomach into impossible knots, her head felt light and dizzy. Syaoran stopped just ahead of her, turning to look at her as she collapsed to her knees. Hot tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her vision. She barely noticed Syaoran's fuzzy figure run towards her, the sound of him dropping his sword, and his strong rough hands gripping her shoulders.

"We can do this Sakura! We _need_ to!" He helped her up, a burning sensation in her head, it traveled to her throat, chest, stomach, leaving strength where ever it hit, and finally her legs. She stood with a new passion burning in her heart as she threw out two cards. Her staff came down upon them and a bright let shot up from the cards, a wild wind whipped about her.

"Watery, Rain, drench this beast until there's nothing left! Release!" The cards shuddered violently and the vicious Watery and the gentle Rain appeared before her. Then they twirled and twisted teasingly among the creature, pouring water over it as they moved. A final, ear-breaking screech was let out from the creature and it flew off towards the night sky.

"Good…now everything can go back to normal!"

"But it's not normal! Did you not _hear_ Eriol-kun? He said the creature vanishes when it's badly wounded, and it'll come back, ten times stronger!" She stopped at her sudden anger and dropped her head, tears reaching her eyes again. She turned away from Syaoran, not wanting him to think she was weak. But she suddenly felt a warm embrace, and she turned into it, her tears disappearing, but her body trembling on controllably.

"C'mon, let's get you inside."

By the time they reach Eriol's mansion, Sakura felt sick to her stomach. When Ruby offered them her specialty hot coco, Syaoran took it gratefully, but Sakura bolted to the bathroom, and gagged until everything she ate or drink that day came rushing up her throat, and she kneeled in front of the toilet. She heard footsteps, praying it was Tomoyo.

And it was, but with her was Syaoran. She smiled apologetically to Sakura, kneeling beside Sakura and petting her head gently as Sakura began to feel sicker and sicker, but with nothing in her stomach to come back up. Syaoran held her hand, squeezing it tightly, as if that would stop her trembling. She felt so cold to his touch. Finally, her puking stopped, but her violent shaking did not. Eriol spared a bedroom with three beds for Tomoyo Sakura and Syaoran to share. They soon all headed off to bed, the friends' bedroom door closing quietly, and the lights flicked off one by one.

Syaoran fell into a dreamless sleep, and Tomoyo imbedded herself in pleasant dreams.

Morning came, and Sakura awoke, still feeling sick and green. She turned over in bed, but no one was there. So she reached up to feel her forehead, and felt the heat burning her head.

"Sakura-chan?" She jumped so violently that she was on her feet and out of bed. She relaxed her shoulders, sitting down quickly, for the quick movement and sudden rush of blood made her dizzy. She looked at Tomoyo and smiled. "How are you feeling?" Tomoyo sat beside Sakura.

"I'm…I'm fine. Really," she tried to reassure her best friend.

Tomoyo's gentle and radiant face went serious.

"Sakura-chan, are you still sick? Do you have a fever?"

Sakura figured it'd be no use trying to lie to Tomoyo, the girl would figure it out in two minutes anyway.

"I have a fever, yes. But it's not bad! Please, just let me try and defeat this creature!" Tomoyo hesitated, but grinned at her friend's determination. Tomoyo waited for Sakura to dress and the two went down for breakfast. Eriol smiled kindly to Sakura.

"I'm glad you're better, Sakura-chan." A shadow flitted across her eyes, and Eriol caught this, frowning only slightly, but keeping his smile. "Please…sit."

Sakura smiled back, unaware of what Eriol had seen. As Ruby served breakfast and sat down beside Tomoyo, Eriol told Syaoran he needed to speak with him. The brown-haired boy followed Eriol, who looked back at Sakura, into the deep, dim den.

"What's going on Eriol-san?"

"I was looking at Sakura-chan when something strange passed over her eyes." Syaoran straightened immediately. Eriol had told him something else of the creature, of its power to possess and being with magic. His eyes widened.

"Not Sakura-chan. Why not me!" Syaoran cried.

At the table, Sakura heard the muffled shout of Syaoran, but was unable to make out the words. The sun rose above the far-off horizon, setting the white fluffy clouds aflame with thin tendrils of fire. The sun's fingers reached through the open window, dancing on Tomoyo's dark eyes as she grabbed plates for everyone to eat on. Ruby called Sakura's name to pass something, and when Sakura's eyes fell on Ruby's, the red-head's eyes widened as a red flame circled Sakura's pupil in either eye. She dropped the plate and it shattered noisily to the ground.

Syaoran looked to the door, and Eriol bolted before he could even think. Syaoran panicked and followed. Eriol burst in and the girls were staring at Ruby. Eriol looked at Ruby's terror-stricken face.

"Nakuru-chan, come here. We need to speak with you." The girl followed the boys into the den. Spinnel Sun floated down and rested on Sakura's head. She giggled slightly, about to accuse Kero, when she realized it wasn't Kero.

"Would you like some breakfast, Spinnel?" Tomoyo asked kindly.

"No, thank you. I'm not like that ravenous beast, Cerberus." He laughed quietly, and settled on the table beside Sakura. Tomoyo noticed the little panther keeping a close eye on Sakura, and she began to worry.

"What did you see, Nakuru-chan?" Eriol pressed. A sweat had broken on the blue-haired man's brow. Syaoran had never seen Eriol so worried or…upset. Eriol had began to pace, listening to Ruby as she explained what she saw in Sakura's eyes.

"We need to get her out of here." Eriol finally said. Syaoran's eyes widened, but he lowered his head.

"Who will go with her?"

"All of us. Unless, someone wants to stay behind," he added.

"Then we should tell the girls?" Ruby queried.

"Yes."

Tomoyo smiled at the approaching group, but she only smiled for Sakura. She knew something was about to happen.

"Sakura we…something is happening, and we need to get out of here. Now," Syaoran tried to explain.

"But what about my family…Onii-chan and Father?"

Eriol only shook his head. He was calm now, but also impatient to get out.

"We _have _to go Sakura-chan. It's the only way to—prevent the creature from attacking our hometown once more."

At that, a determination leapt like a fire in her eyes. She stood, nodding slowly, grabbing her jacket.

"Where will I go?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat, afraid that the boys were sending Sakura alone.

"I'm going with her!" She cried. Eriol smiled gently, nodding.

"We're all going with her, don't worry."

"What about Yue and Kero-chan?" Sakura whimpered. Syaoran shook his head.

"They'll be busy protecting the city. Okay?" Slowly, Sakura nodded. She never noticed her illness had vaporized completely, but when she put a hand on her forehead in frustration, there was no heat beating endlessly from her head. She decided to hide her surprise, turning to Eriol once more.

"I'll need to grab some stuff—"

"No time…Nakuru-chan will lend you two her clothes."

They looked to Ruby who grinned from ear to ear and took them upstairs to grab their essentials.

"Where will we go, Eriol-san?" Syaoran asked.

"To the forests of Japan."


	2. The Capture

The forest glittered like water on rocks, shimmering in the evening sky. The boughs were laden with yellow flowers and the floor of the wood was golden, where the autumn leaves from the previous year lay undisturbed. The group walked quietly, going ever deeper into the forest. The trees shuddered in the chilled wind, but they protected the unexpected travelers. The roof of the wood was golden with tinges of red, and its great pillars were silver and smooth. The weary hikers stopped, resting on fallen logs, setting up tents to sleep.

Soon the evening sky was blanketed in flame, the setting sun turning the sky red; the travelers watched the marvelous sunset until they were plunged into darkness. But they were greeted by the blue moon, full and bright, smiling down upon them.

"This is insanity," Syaoran muttered. Sakura shot him a warning glance, glaring him into silence.

While the two argued, Tomoyo and Eriol remained silent, and Ruby and Spinnel had gone for more fire would.

Tomoyo glanced at the blue-haired man, the fire dancing upon his glasses, his dark eyes searching. Tomoyo scooted over.

"What bothers you, Eriol-kun?"

"Oh, nothing." He smiled, but Tomoyo did not. He heaved a great sigh. "It's the things Nakuru-chan and I saw in Sakura-chan's eyes."

"What was it?" Tomoyo asked, worry filling her voice.

"A shadow, is what I saw, creeping across her eyes like she was about to be…possessed. Nakuru-chan saw a flame circling Sakura's pupils. That's why we had to get out of town."

"I still don't understand _why_ we had to leave."

Eriol sighed. "Because this creature can only possess a magical being in its home town, so we had to get out. There are five of us that possess magic, and Sakura believes you have some magic in you too. That's our whole group here."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine…" Tomoyo smiled. She looked off into the distance, rolling black clouds heading towards them.

"Nothing dampens your spirit, Tomoyo," Eriol said.

"I don't know about you, but that thunderstorm might."

Tomoyo wrapped herself tighter into her blanket, feeling Sakura snuggle closer as the thunder rumbled loudly and endlessly outside, the rain pelting down on the tents. Hail showered upon them, whitening the grounds like snow.

None of them slept. In the large tent, Ruby and Spinnel lay near the entrance, on the far left side. Eriol and Syaoran sit talking quietly in the far right corner, leaving Tomoyo and Sakura in the middle, huddled close and trying to keep warm.

The violent howling wind snapped and bit at the tent, bending the trees dangerously over them. Tomoyo heard someone move, and suddenly felt more bodies around them. She opened her eyes to see Eriol and Syaoran sitting right up against her, and Ruby and Spinnel on Sakura's side. Sakura turned over onto her back, looking up at Tomoyo.

"You know, this forest always struck me as odd. The leaves are never green, but always golden. It feels like autumn right now…"

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "I agree. It's so…peaceful out here though."

"Yeah, when it isn't storming so bad there might be a tornado," Syaoran snorted. Ruby's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Let's tell ghost stories!" She clapped her hands excitedly. A small smile tugged at Eriol's lips.

There was a loud groan from Sakura's throat, indicating she wasn't too happy with the idea. Syaoran shook his head.

"Sakura-chan is freaked out enough, she doesn't need ghost stories."

Ruby's shoulders slumped and that bright light dimmed in her eye. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her, and noticed it was Sakura hugging her. She returned the hug somewhat surprised.

"It's the thought that counts, Ruby-chan!"

Ruby's eyes watered as she squealed and she hugged Sakura tighter.

"So adorable, so adorable!"

Everyone stopped when the ground rumbled.

"I don't think that was thunder…" Tomoyo said quietly. They waited; another tremor. Above the cracking thunder and howling wind and pounding rain came a tremendous sound, like something was being eaten alive.

And then the tent was flying above them, exposing them in the stormy weather. Sakura screamed; Ruby, Eriol Spinnel and Syaoran stood in front of the girls, protecting them.

A shadowy figure taller than any of the trees around them, screeched, releasing that terrible noise.

Sakura's mind whirled with the sudden event, her thoughts tumbling over on another. She finally gathered them up, and from behind the four others came a glow, and Sakura stood strong against the wind, wand at the ready.

She stood protectively over her friend, the other four moved to the side to let her through.

"You've done enough damage already! Why don't you go back to where you came from?" she shouted above the raging storm. The creature screeched again, and swung a black shadowy hand towards her.

Sakura attempted to dodge, but the giant hand sent Sakura Ruby and Syaoran hurtling towards the trees. Thankfully she had landed on bushes, but her friends had not. Ruby lay unconscious and Syaoran sat on his knees, breathing in deep for he had the wind knocked out of him.

Sakura glared at the creature.

'_What Card can possibly be of any use against a shadow?'_ She pondered. The trees billowed to and fro, the clouds above moving at an unbelievable pace. A crack in the black sea of the sky revealed the moon, full and shining brightly for the moment upon her angelic face. The clouds passed over again, causing darkness.

A light seemed to go off in Sakura's mind.

"That's it!" She shouted. "The Light Card!" She dug around in her pocket, and her fingers were drawn to the Light. She flipped it out in the air and brought her staff down upon it.

"Light Card, shine your glory upon this forest! Light!" If it was possible, the wind kicked harder than before, and Sakura, unable to stay on her feet, was tossed back. The Light flashed from the card, twirling and then flying up to the sky, shining the brightest beam of light upon the Shadow Creature. It shrieked, unbearable to listen to, and it melted into the ground, a hiss indicating it was finished.

Sakura stood with much pain, but also the feeling of triumph. She smiled, despite herself, as Light returned to her card form and slipped into Sakura's outreached fingers. She suddenly looked around for her friends.

Eriol was standing in front of Tomoyo, who had her hands folded at her chest standing behind him. Syaoran stood, slightly bent over. His cheeks were cut up, his clothes tattered.

Sakura rushed to Tomoyo, allowing Eriol to go assist Syaoran and help Spinner get Ruby in the torn up, toppled over tent. Sakura checked her best friend over, scanning for any type of injury.

"Don't worry Sakura," Tomoyo smiled, "I'm fine. Now…we should all head back." Sakura nodded, smiling as well. She took out the Fly card, sprouting beautiful white wings on her back.

They flared, and she picked up Ruby, flying off towards Eriol's home. Landing there, Sakura gently put Ruby on the soft grass, and then flew back for Syaoran. When she got back to the others, Spinner has transformed as well. A panther with great butterfly-like wings stood majestically in place, with Tomoyo and Eriol on his back.

Sakura hefted Syaoran onto Spinnel's back, as well, and then flew beside him. As they drifted through the air, Sakura's senses started to tingle.

She closed her eyes, trying to shake the feeling, but instead, saw a face, looming, shadowy—it seemed familiar, as if she'd seen it before millions of years ago, yet she couldn't place the name with the face.

"_Sakura,"_ the face seemed to call. That voice…Eriol's voice?

_No…it's Clow Reed!_

"_Sakura…you have defeated the creature, but not the battle. When you reach the city of Tomoeda, you will see everything has changed. The mistress that created that Shadow has enslaved your entire hometown. It has become _her _home, everyone there works for her. Keep your friends close, and you will find a way to defeat her."_

The face vanished, and her eyes snapped open. She realized they had stopped.

"No…" she whispered, her eyes falling upon a scene she didn't want to see.

She noticed Eriol's gaze upon her.

"Sakura-chan…" his eyes were filled with a sadness Sakura had never seen in him before.

"This isn't happening…it can't be…"

"But Sakura-chan, look at the city!" Tomoyo cried. "If you don't accept it, you won't be able to stop it…you won't be able to save the lives of the people who live here."

Her words were true, and Sakura knew it. She found herself arguing with her mind, trying to accept what she saw, but her mind wanted to block it out.

Sakura shook her head vigorously and opened her eyes. The city was now up in flames.

"Alright…" she whispered. They flew down to Eriol's yard to gather and attempt to wake Ruby.

Sakura looked up to the star-filled sky, but seeing the flames in the corner of her eye, she looked away.

"Sakura," Syaoran's voice penetrated her thoughts and she looked up at the boy, now conscious and standing.

"Syaoran-kun! You're okay!"

"Li-san," Tomoyo said. "We've got Ruby-chan awake. You five are going to go find Yue and Kero-chan."

Sakura nodded determinedly, and with Eriol, Ruby and Spinnel, they set out to find Sakura's two guardians.

As they snuck along in the shadows through the falling and fallen ash from the fires, they caught sight of some townsfolk, trudging along bound by chains and handcuffs. Having found Yue and Kero, they were now a group of magical people bound by the fate to destroy this evil sorceress.

Sakura more than once resisted the temptation to rescue the people that lived in her hometown, but with her friends by her side, she easily avoided being snared in the trap so secretly set up.

Finally, they came to one large building. It had the face of a woman painted on it. Her eyes were as red as the morning sun, with slits for pupils like those of an animal. Her brown hair flared like wings, framing her face nicely. But the face made Sakura shudder.

They moved on through the shadows of the buildings until they were upon the front step of the building with the face on it.

The eight of them stood staring the door down, until Eriol reached forward with his staff and tapped the door.

They waited for a minute, and the doors began to slowly creek open, their hinges squealing with delight of being moved.

Sakura took a step ahead of her friends, and then turned to look at them.

"Sometimes we've got to face our fears, right?" She swallowed and turned to face the black hole.

Just as everyone took a step forward, a whip like object lashed out from the darkness of the building, attempting to wrap itself around Sakura's leg.

She managed to avoid being caught, and she stopped beside Eriol.

It came back, and the group scattered to avoid it. It recoiled into the house again, and after they thought it had finally left, Sakura and Eriol found themselves tied tightly with it. Sakura didn't even have time to scream as they were dragged into the house, and the doors slammed shut in the others' faces.


End file.
